Dragons2
by Nebula Umbra
Summary: °-° kann ich nich. Einfach lesen


Titel: Dragons (Überarbeitet)  
  
Teil:2/?  
  
Autor: Shadowdragon  
  
Email: shadowdragon1@gmx.net  
  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG-16  
  
Warnung: lime, angst, death, darkfic, fantasy (lemon?)  
  
Kommentar: Nichts gehört mir.   
  
Ist meine erste FF zu Weiß Kreuz.   
  
Da ich den Anime nicht kenne ist es leicht OOC.  
  
Ich hab mich neu angemeldet und Lad alles noch mal hoch.  
  
Inhalt:   
  
Aju ist Engländerin. Sie muss nach dem Tot ihrer Eltern zu ihrem Paten nach   
  
Japan. Zu Brad Crawford.  
  
Woher kennen Aya und Aju sich?  
  
Und was hat es mit den Drachen auf sich, die überall in Tokio gesehen werden?  
  
Weshalb greifen diese Schwarz und Weiß an?  
  
Und was verbergen Aya und Aju?  
  
Pairing: Aya x Schu Brad x Yohji Farf x Ken Omi x Nagi [Aju+ Michael]  
  
Das Flugzeug aus London war vor wenigen Minuten gelandet.   
  
~Boa ist das voll hier wie soll man da jemanden finden~ mit diesen Gedanken betrat Aju die Ankunftshalle des Flughafens.   
  
Sie sah sich erst mal genau um.   
  
Ihr Gepäck war von einem Flughafenmitarbeiter gebracht worden und stand jetzt neben ihr.   
  
Irgendwie schien hier fast mehr los zu sein als in London.   
  
********************  
  
Ankunftshalle  
  
„Man Brad(d)y. Weshalb machst du so nen Aufstand wegen der Göre?" Schuldig maulte nun schon fast den Ganzen Tag.   
  
Er sah einfach nicht ein was an dem Mädchen so besonders war.  
  
Crawford hatte darauf bestanden das alle mitkamen, auch Farfarello. Und Schuldig durfte auf ihn aufpassen.  
  
„Erstens nenn mich nicht Brad(d)y. Zweitens mache ich keinen Aufstand."   
  
„O.K. O.K." der Deutsche hob beschwichtigend die Hände.   
  
„Wie sieht sie eigentlich aus?" fragte Schuldig desinteressiert während er sich eine Zigarette ansteckte.  
  
„Da drüben steht sie." Sagte der Schwarzleader nur.  
  
Als der Deutsche in die gewiesene Richtung sah verschluckte er den eben eingeatmeten Zigarettenrauch und hustete fürchterlich.   
  
~Wow, was für ne Schönheit~  
  
*********************  
  
Bei Aju  
  
~man hat meine Schwester nen Knall. Na toll jetzt krieg ich auch noch aufgeschrieben wie ich mich verhallten soll~  
  
Essen und Trinken:   
  
Die Japaner ernähren sich hauptsächlich von Reis, frischem Gemüse, Meeresfrüchten und (wenig) Fleisch.   
  
Reis und Tee gehören zu nahezu jeder Mahlzeit. Die beliebtesten japanischen Gerichte sind Miso-Suppe aus Bohnenpaste,   
  
Nudeln (Ramen, Udon und Soba), Curry und Reis, Sashimi (roher Fisch in Streifen mit Sojasauce und Wasabi, einer scharfen Meerrettichsorte),   
  
Tofu und Schweinefleisch. Sushi ist kalter, mit Essig gewürzter Reis, der mit (meistens rohem) Fisch in getrockneten Seetang eingewickelt   
  
wird. Ein ähnliches Gericht, bei dem statt Fisch Gemüse, zum Beispiel Gurke, verwendet wird, heißt Norimaki. Bei einer im traditionellen   
  
Rahmen eingenommenen Mahlzeit halten die Japaner ihre Schale zum Essen auf Brusthöhe, anstatt sich zum Tisch hinunter zu beugen.   
  
Die meisten Speisen werden mit Stäbchen (Hashi) gegessen, für westliche Gerichte nutzt man jedoch in der Regel Messer und Gabel.   
  
Die Hauptmahlzeit stellt das Abendessen dar. Viele Japaner nehmen es zu Hause ein; diejenigen, die abends lange arbeiten müssen,   
  
gehen häufig auch ins Restaurant. Wenn man eingeladen ist, gebietet es die Höflichkeit, dass man sich nach dem Gastgeber richtet.   
  
Fleisch zu bestellen, wenn der Gastgeber Fisch vorschlägt, könnte diesen verstimmen oder sogar beleidigen.   
  
Mit Stäbchen auf eine Person zu zeigen oder sie über Kreuz abzulegen, gilt als unhöflich.   
  
Ein leeres Glas wird üblicherweise wieder gefüllt: Will man nichts mehr trinken, lässt man einen kleinen Rest im Glas.   
  
Umgangsformen:   
  
Die Verbeugung ist die typische japanische Begrüßung. Um Achtung oder Bescheidenheit auszudrücken, verbeugt man sich tiefer   
  
als die andere Person. Für ausländische Besucher ist ein leichter Händedruck am angemessensten.   
  
In der streng hierarchischen Gesellschaft Japans spielen Titel bei der Vorstellung eine große Rolle.   
  
Als Anrede dient der Familienname, an den die Silbe -san angehängt wird. Wer in England mit Mr. Ogushi angeredet wird,   
  
wird in Japan "Ogushi-san" genannt. Der Gebrauch von Vornamen bleibt Verwandten und Freunden vorbehalten.   
  
Unter Geschäftsleuten ist der Austausch von Visitenkarten ein wichtiges Ritual.   
  
Die Karten werden mit beiden Händen überreicht und entgegengenommen und dann aufmerksam betrachtet.    
  
Grüße hängen von der Beziehung der Beteiligten ab.   
  
Ein Angestellter grüßt einen höherstehenden Kollegen mit Ohayo gozaimasu ("Guten Morgen"),   
  
einen Kunden dagegen mit Irasshaimase ("Willkommen"). Wenn sich Geschäftsleute zum ersten Mal treffen,   
  
ist Hajime mashite ("Erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen") eine beliebte Formel, Konnichi wa ("Guten Tag") der üblichste Gruß.   
  
Ohayo (die informelle Variante für "Guten Morgen") oder Genki? ("Geht es dir gut?") wird häufig von Jugendlichen verwendet.   
  
Besuche werden in der Regel vorher verabredet; in urbanen Gebieten ist es nicht üblich, dass Nachbarn sich unangekündigt besuchen.   
  
Bevor man den Wohnbereich betritt, zieht man die Schuhe aus. Meistens gibt es zwischen der Eingangstür und dem Wohnraum einen kleinen,   
  
Genkan genannten Vorraum, in dem die Schuhe auf dem Boden so nebeneinander gestellt werden, dass ihre Spitzen nach draußen weisen.   
  
Vor dem Betreten des Genkan ist das Ablegen des Mantels üblich. In Innenräumen werden oft Hausschuhe getragen, ein Raum,   
  
der mit Reisstrohmatten (Tatami) ausgelegt ist, muss barfuß betreten werden. Außerdem existieren besondere Schuhe für Bad und Toilette.   
  
Den Gästen werden die bequemsten Plätze angeboten. In traditionell japanisch eingerichteten Räumen sitzt man auf dem Boden.   
  
Wenn einem Essen angeboten wird, sollte man erst nach einigem Zögern annehmen. Dies gilt nicht für Erfrischungen.   
  
Höflichkeit ist jedoch oberstes Gebot. Besucher bringen dem Gastgeber üblicherweise Obst oder Kuchen mit.   
  
Geschenke, denen ein großer Symbolwert zukommt, werden mit beiden Händen und einer leichten Verbeugung überreicht und entgegengenommen.   
  
Es ist nicht üblich, Geschenke in Gegenwart der Geber zu öffnen.   
  
Das Jahresende ist eine besonders wichtige Zeit für das Austauschen von kostbaren Geschenken an Verwandte,   
  
Freunde und Geschäftsleute, um sich bei ihnen für ihre Freundlichkeit während des Jahres zu bedanken.   
  
Freizeit:  
  
Viele Japaner verbringen ihre Freizeit in Gruppen. Baseball, Fußball, Volleyball, Tennis, Skifahren und Jogging   
  
sind die beliebtesten Sportarten. Auch traditionelle Sportarten wie Sumoringen, Judo, Kendo und Karate haben zahlreiche Anhänger.   
  
Baseball, das in den siebziger Jahren des 19. Jahrhunderts von einem US-Amerikaner in Japan eingeführt wurde, ist der Nationalsport.   
  
Es gibt Turniere in allen Leistungsklassen, und das ganze Land verfolgt die jährliche Meisterschaft der Oberschulen.   
  
Viele Japaner begeistern sich für Golf; da eine Clubmitgliedschaft jedoch sehr kostspielig ist,   
  
müssen sich die meisten darauf beschränken,   
  
ihren Abschlag zu üben oder den Sport im Fernsehen zu verfolgen. Film und Fernsehen erfreuen sich großer Beliebtheit.   
  
Am Wochenende machen die meisten Familien Ausflüge in den Park oder besuchen Verwandte.   
  
Sehr beliebt sind auch traditionelle Künste wie das Puppentheater (Bunraku) und das stilisierte japanische Theater (No, Kabuki).   
  
Musik und Tanz spielen ebenfalls eine wichtige Rolle bei der Freizeitgestaltung. [3]   
  
Während Aju den Zettel durch las, bemerkte sie nicht dass sich Ihr vier Personen näherten.  
  
„Aju Shadow?" fragte eine tiefe Männerstimme mit Amerikanischen Akzent.   
  
„Wenn sie Brad Crawford sind." sie blickte auf und sah in das bebrillte Gesicht eines relativ großen Mannes.   
  
Dieser nickte nur und wies die drei anderen, die sie erst jetzt sah, an beim tragen zu helfen.  
  
„Seh ich aus wie ein Kofferträger?"   
  
Nagi hatte sich Schuldig erbarmt und ihm auf den Rücken geklopft. Den Satz hatte er in Deutsch gegrummelt.  
  
  
  
„Wollen sie darauf ne Antwort?"   
  
~Dieses verdammte Gör kann Deutsch? Na toll~ dachte der Deutsche verärgert.   
  
Ein Blick zu Crawford reichte um ihm zu zeigen dass er still sein sollte und nahm eine der drei Reisetaschen.  
  
Zu fünft gingen sie aus dem Flughafengebäude.  
  
Doch keiner der Schwarz members bemerkte wie Aju' s Silber Amulette aufglühte.   
  
Es war unverziert und gerade so groß wie ein 1 Euro Stück.   
  
~Ran- chan~ dachte sie und lächelte. Dann stieg sie in den Schwarzen Mercedes.   
  
  
  
AJU' S POV   
  
Nur um mal zusammen zufassen:  
  
  
  
James, mein 9 Jahre älterer Bruder, ist ein Elektroapath er hat die Fähigkeit elektrische Energien zu lenken  
  
Jeremy, mein 9 Jahre älterer Bruder und James Zwilling, beherrscht die Wetterkontrolle er hat die Fähigkeit das Wetter zu manipulieren.  
  
Takato, mein 6 Jahre jüngerer Bruder, ist ein Seismokinet er hat die Fähigkeit Erdbeben hervor zu rufen.   
  
Jánne, meine 6 Jahre ältere Schwester, ist eine Pyrokinetin sie hat die Fähigkeit Feuer aus dem nichts zu erschaffen.  
  
Sean, mein 4 Jahre jüngerer Bruder, ist ein Cryokinet er hat die Fähigkeit Eis zu erschaffen und Gegenstände bzw. Personen einzufrieren.  
  
Crawford, beherrscht Präkognition, das Vorauswissen um zukünftige, nicht erwartete, durch Trendforschung nicht abschätzbare   
  
Ereigniseintritte.  
  
Nagi, beherrscht die Telekinese, die Fähigkeit feste Materie durch den eigenen Willen zu verändern oder zu bewegen.   
  
Schuldig, beherrscht Teleportation, das auf paraphysikalischem Wege erfolgende Versetzen eines Objekts oder Menschen an einen anderen Ort.  
  
Und die Telepathie, Die Fähigkeit mit anderen Menschen in Geiste zu kommunizieren, bzw. deren Gedanken zu lesen.  
  
Elyon, meine Beste Freundin, ist eine Empathien sie kann die Gefühle Anderer fühlen oder andere Stimmungen   
  
willentlich in Anderen hervorrufen.  
  
Das wird ja immer besser. *sarkastischsein*  
  
AJU' S POV ENDE  
  
******************   
  
Im Koneko no Sumo Le derweil lächelte auch besagter Ran- chan.   
  
Sein Silber Amulette hatte auch geglüht. ~Aju~   
  
Es war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gewesen, von Aju seiner besten Freundin aus England.  
  
*****************  
  
Bei Schwarz  
  
Crawford hatte das mit dem Umzug ernst gemeint. Sie sollten im Shadow- Tower, den höchsten Gebäuden der Welt,   
  
in allen Metropolen der Welt eines, wohnen.   
  
Die Kuppel des Shadow- Tower war ein Bau aus Glas und Metal.   
  
******************  
  
Koneko  
  
Aya hatte sein ganzes Zimmer nach den alten Schulsachen aus England Durchsucht und schließlich die Erklärung der Kräfte gefunden.   
  
Nachdem was letzte Nacht passiert war würde er sie wieder brauchen.  
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*  
  
Der Hit war gut verlaufen, doch Aya hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl das etwas Schiefgehen würde.   
  
Und tatsächlich. Sie waren gerade dabei zu verschwinden als Omi aufschrie. Den Grund sahen sie als sie hinter Omi standen.   
  
Ein riesiger Drache. Kein gewöhnlicher Drache, ein schwarzer Schlangendrache.  
  
Das einzige was er gefühlt hatte war entsetzen gewesen.  
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK ENDE~*~*~*  
  
Er hatte Omi' s Bogen geröstet, dem Jungen war zum Glück nichts passirt.  
  
Ran begann zu lesen. ~Ich hoffe Aju kommt Bald hierher~  
  
PSI-Begriffe  
  
Affekt  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
[lateinisch "Stimmung"]   
  
Kurzzeitiges, intensives Gefühl, das meist von heftigen Ausdrucksbewegungen begleitet wird. Nach Ansicht einer parapsychologischen   
  
Schule, die in Deutschland vor allem von Hans Bender (1907-1991) vertreten wurde,   
  
spielen Affekte eine bedeutende Rolle als seelische Bedingung für zahlreiche PSI-Manifestationen.   
  
Bender sprach in diesem Zusammenhang   
  
von einem affektiven Feld, in dem sich PSI bevorzugt ereignet.  
  
Affektives Feld  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Theoretisches Konstrukt eines innerpsychischen und sozialen Spannungsfeldes,   
  
das durch starke affektive Regungen (Affekt) gekennzeichnet ist.  
  
Der Schule von Hans Bender (1907-1991) und seines Schülers Johannes Mischo zufolge,   
  
soll das affektive Feld gleichsam als Katalysator für das Auftreten von PSI- Phänomenen dienen.  
  
Sensitive  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Benennung der Personen mit ASW-Talenten  
  
Apporte  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Das physische nicht erklärbare Herbeischaffen von Gegenständen, ohne erkennbaren Kontakt zu diesen.  
  
Außersinnliche Wahrnehmung  
  
ASW  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Hierzu zählen unter anderem Telepathie, Hellsehen (Fernwahrnehmung), Präkognition (Vorauswissen) usw.  
  
Psychotronik  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Im weiteren Sinne: Hierunter versteht man nicht nur psychokinetische Effekte, sondern auch das gesamte Spektrum der   
  
außersinnlichen Wahrnehmungen wie Telepathie, Hellsehen, Prä- und Retrokognition, AKE usw.  
  
Abzapfen  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Telepathischer Vorgang bei dem der Perzipient der aktive Teil zu sein scheint,   
  
der gleichsam Bewusstseinsinhalte anderer Personen "abzapft".  
  
Heute wird der Begriff kaum noch verwendet, bestenfalls um einen Fall didaktisch darzustellen,   
  
denn es lässt sich nicht entscheiden, ob Telepathie überhaupt einen "Übertragungsvorgang" darstellt,   
  
und dass damit auch die Idee einer "aktiven" (abzapfenden oder übertragenden)  
  
und einer "passiven" (empfangend oder abgebend) Telepathie hinfällig wird.  
  
Außerkörperliche Erfahrung   
  
AKE  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Hierunter versteht man das Loslösen des hypothetischen Körpers (sog. Astralleibes)   
  
eines Lebewesens vom physischen Körper und seine Aussendung.   
  
Hierbei soll die Physis (unser grobstoffliger Körper) durch die sog. "Silberschnur",   
  
eine Art feinstoffliche "Nabelschnur", mit dem Astralleib verbunden sein.  
  
PSI-Kräfte  
  
Elektroapathie  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Die Fähigkeit elektrische Energien zu lenken  
  
Wetterkontrolle  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Die Fähigkeit das Wetter zu manipulieren,   
  
wobei diese Fähigkeit stark mit der Elementkontrolle verwandt zu sein scheint   
  
Biokinetik  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Vollkommene Kontrolle über den eigenen Körper wie zum Beispiel Atmung, Blutkreislauf, Selbstheilung, etc.  
  
Doppelgänger  
  
Beschreibung:   
  
Die Fähigkeit täuschend echte Illusionen zu erschaffen, sog. Konstrukte  
  
"Sichtbares", feinstoffliches Double einer Person, das vom materiellen Körper räumlich etwas versetzt, bzw.   
  
an einem anderen Ort erscheint. Dass heißt, eine Person wird von Zeugen an zwei oder mehr Orten gesehen,   
  
entweder als scheinbar vollmaterialisierte Erscheinung oder nur schemenhaft.  
  
Empathie  
  
Beschreibung:   
  
Der Empath kann die Gefühle Anderer fühlen oder andere Stimmungen willentlich in Anderen hervorrufen.  
  
Fernwahrnehmung (Hellsehen auf Distanz)  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Wahrnehmung fremder Örtlichkeiten aus der Ferne, für bestimmte Ausforschungsarbeiten auch nach vorgegebenen Zielkoordinaten.  
  
Geistheilung (auch psychische bzw. paranormale Heilung)  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Ein schwer definierbarer Bereich therapeutischer Verfahren außerhalb der Schulmedizin.   
  
Der Geistheiler versucht den Krankheitsverlauf durch geistige Kräfte positiv zu beeinflussen.  
  
Man unterscheidet im Wesentlichen zwischen Glaubens- und Gebetsheilung, Ritualheilung und der spirituellen Form der Geistheilung.  
  
Hierher gehört auch die sog. Geistchirurgie, der operative psychokinetische Eingriff zur Beseitigung innerer oder äußerer Krankheiten,   
  
wobei es zu De- und Rematerialisationserscheinungen, Penetration, Apporten, Teleportationen, spontanen Wundschließungen usw. kommt.  
  
Levitation  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Das klassisch-physikalisch nicht erkennbare freie Schweben von Objekten und Personen (Autolevitation).  
  
Präkognition  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Das Vorauswissen um zukünftige, nicht erwartete, durch Trendforschung nicht abschätzbare Ereigniseintritte.  
  
Psychokinese PK, Telekinese  
  
Beschreibung:   
  
Die Fähigkeit feste Materie durch den eigenen Willen zu verändern oder zu bewegen. Physikalisch nicht erklärbare,   
  
psychisch ausgelöste Bewirkung auf materielle Systeme, Bewegungen und/oder Veränderungen von Körpern,   
  
ohne dass man deren Ursache mit den heutigen Mitteln der Wissenschaft erklären könnte.  
  
Telepathie  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Die Fähigkeit mit anderen Menschen in Geiste zu kommunizieren, bzw. deren Gedanken zu lesen.  
  
Eine nicht durch die uns bekannten Sinne vermittelten Erfahrungen eines fremdpsychischen Vorgangs.   
  
Übertragen werden Eindrücke, Ideen, Stimmungen, Bilder, Namen, usw.  
  
Abwesenheitstelepathie  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Bezeichnet Telepathie zwischen Personen, die räumlich voneinander getrennt sind. Zumeist wird der Ausdruck für Fälle angewandt,   
  
bei denen ein telepathischer Inhalt, ohne Wissen einer abwesenden Person abgezapft wird.  
  
Teleportation  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Das auf paraphysikalischem Wege erfolgende Versetzen eines Objekts oder Menschen an einen anderen Ort.  
  
Elementkontrolle  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Die Fähigkeit Elemente wie Feuer, Wasser oder Luft gezielt zu lenken.  
  
Seismokinetik  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Die Fähigkeit Erdbeben hervor zu rufen.   
  
Pyrokinetik  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Die Fähigkeit Feuer aus dem nichts zu erschaffen.  
  
Cryokinetik  
  
Beschreibung:  
  
Die Fähigkeit Eis zu erschaffen und Gegenstände bzw. Personen einzufrieren.  
  
Er hatte diese Fähigkeiten verdrängt, vergessen. Jetzt würde er sie wieder Brauchen nach vier Jahren.   
  
Vor vier Jahren war das zerstört worden was im geholfen hatte, seine Schule, das Institute of PSI Activity in London. Eine Explosion.   
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*  
  
Das Institute of PSI- Activity war eine gute Schule. Sie halfen Kindern mit PSI- Kräften diese richtig zu kontrollieren.   
  
Aju und er gehörten zu den Besten.   
  
Aju Shadow, sie war unglaublich, trieb die Ausbilder zur Weisglut, täglich.  
  
Und dann Prof. Welsh, Aju´s und sein Mentor. Er war ein großartiger Mann.   
  
Soweit Ran wusste leitete er das Neue Institute hier in Tokio.  
  
Es war nach dem Unterricht geschehen. Er und Aju ließen sich mal wieder über die Ausbilder aus.   
  
Dazu waren die beiden nach draußen gegangen.  
  
Prof. Welsh war bei einer Tagung in Oxford, sie eine zweite Schule befand.   
  
Aju und er sahen es gleichzeitig in einer Vision.   
  
Die Schule Explodierte. Alle Personen innerhalb des Gebäudes starben.   
  
Seit diesem Tag hatte er seine Fähigkeiten nicht mehr genutzt.   
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK ENDE~*~*~*  
  
Er hatte seine Gründe gehabt zu verheimlichen das er ein Sensitiver war.  
  
Seine Kräfte, er hätte sie zum töten einsetzten müssen. Das Wollte er nicht.  
  
Prof. Welsh hatte ihnen beigebracht das ihre Kräfte nur dazu eingesetzt werden durften um Menschen zu helfen.  
  
[1] das ist echt so. *nicknicknicknick* 


End file.
